The Next Generation
by wiccaryan
Summary: A New Power has arisen fourteen years after the Charmed Ones vanquished the triad. It's rare, it's powerful and shrouded in mystery. Set around the next generation of Halliwells, features magic, romance, twists, turns and explores the true nature of power


Hey Everyone, just the prologue to my new Charmed fanfiction - I've recently been re-watching all my DVDs and had a brainwave about a FanFiction idea. Please review - it is what we lowly writers thrive upon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The endless heavens clicked with the sound of hundreds of robe swaddled whitelighters chatting quickly to each other. Every one of them had felt it; the sudden surge throughout the cosmos and the immediate incessant jingling that followed it. Some looked nervous, some looked excited, some looked down right bored, but they all knew _something_ had happened, something entirely new.

"Thank you all for coming." sounded a voice from the top of the white marble steps of the atrium, Sandra, a soft blonde Elder swept towards the gathered group of white lighters, offering a reassuring smile that wasn't at all convincing.

"We realise we've pulled you away from your duties, but this is a matter of utmost importance" She continued, walking to the centre of the crowd, another Elder following hotly on her heels.

"A new power has emerged on earth, something we haven't seen for thousands of years." Sandra waited as chattering clicked through the hall once more, rebounding off the walls and filling it. Kyle Brody stood silently beside Sandra, craning his neck for a sign of Paige Matthews, the whitelighter the Elders were most anxious to see. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"What kind of power are we talking about here?" Paige found her way to the centre of the crowd, her long dark hair swept carelessly into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Paige, just who we wanted to see," Sandra smiled and turned to the others, "You all may go back to your charges, we just wanted to inform you all of the shock you felt. Please be on the alert." And with that, a million points of baby blue light burst into the sky, and vanished leaving no trace.

"Paige, hi" Kyle said shyly, sweeping her into a hug, "it's been a while – you look good."  
>"I look good? Clearly being an Elder agrees with you Kyle…" She replied, winking at him.<p>

"Plenty of time to catch up later" Sandra interrupted, before Kyle could respond.

"Sure, so who are we up against? The Avatars? The Source? A Leprechaun whose gone bad?" Paige joked, checking her blackberry.

"Actually, a seventeen year old boy." Kyle explained.

"Oh god, did he get dumped and turn his entire school into an oak tree or something?"

"Actually, no. He's a good kid, gets good grades in school; bit shy…keeps himself to himself. He's had telekinesis since birth…but he's just been given a new power…and it's a bit volatile." Kyle elaborated, ruffling his hair.

"Didn't you guys give him the power? I though that's the only way powers are given to good beings." Paige felt tense as she heard about this boy; she'd seen first hand what powerful magic could do in the hands of a teenager.

"No we didn't…we long ago believed that this power had died out, become extinct, as powers sometimes do. It's too rare; none of us saw it coming." Sandra admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, what do you want me to do? Get my sisters? Do we need to strip his powers?" Paige hated herself for saying it, she felt it the height of insult to strip someone of their powers without just cause. Magic was a gift, however big or powerful a gift it was.

"No, not at all. He's being sent to Magic School, we'd just like you to keep an eye on him, have a word with his teachers, your sisters et cetera, so they're prepared." Sandra assured her, before quickly adding, "He'll probably need Charmed protection too. The Avatars'll want to recruit him, and the underworld is apparently all a buzz about him already."

"_Perfect_. When does he get to Magic School?"

"Tomorrow morning, he's being escorted by me." Kyle smiled, his chest swelling with pride at being chosen for such an important task.


End file.
